This invention relates to a spacer for the construction of walls from superimposed blocks which have at least one opening on their horizontal sides, the spacer having centering means projecting into an opening of each block below and above as well as a supporting means for the blocks. A spacer of this kind in the form of a single piece injection-moulded ring is known from EP-A-170 840 and is used primarily for the erection of so-called dry walls. In a known dry wall system, for example as described in DE-C-26 50 292, the stacked blocks have plugs on one side and corresponding recesses on the other horizontal side, a concentric offset collar being provided which on the one hand ensures that there is a distance between the blocks and on the other hand prevents injury through fingers becoming trapped when these blocks are laid. As the manufacture of these blocks with plugs and collars is relatively expensive, the abovementioned spacer was created in order that flat blocks with a through recess could be manufactured, which permits considerably more economic and rational manufacture. With the known spacer, the blocks rest on a relatively narrow continuous ring.
Different problems arise from the fact that the heavy blocks rest on a continuous ring each, for unevennesses of the blocks' surface, partly depending on their manufacture, are poorly compensated for, so that the upper layers of blocks may rock or the ring breaks. In addition, there is a danger that the supporting ring may become twisted.